Horrible Music
This is a page where users can request articles for horrible music, horrible artists, and horrible moments in music history. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Note that the forbidden pages '''are '''not to be added. Artists #Chingy #Kobe Bryant #Jibbs #Trina #Monty #Bow Wow #Paul Wall #Gudda Gudda #Mannie Fresh #Kamaiyah #Bali Baby #Shyne #No Plug #Kap G #Lil Zane #Lil Wop #Lil Twist #Lil Scrappy #YBN Almighty Jay #YBN Manny #Lil Chukee #Lil Purp #Marky Mark #Cowboy Troy #Bizzare #Rasheeda #Da Dough #Enzo Amore #DeJ Loaf #69 Boyz #Tonny Yayo #Ralo #(CSK) Credostar King #YC #Lil Flash #Deji #Lil Pancho #Hurricane Chris #K Camp #Lil Fizz #DRAM #BOONK #Silkk Da Shocker #Ballout #Dem Franchise Boyz #D4L #Katie Got Bandz #J-Kwon #MIMS #Bone Crusher #Yung Berg #P Fizzle #ILoveMemphis #40 Glocc #Cali District Swag #Lil Wil #New Boyz #Duffle Bag Boiz #GS Boyz #T-Wayne #Chanel West Coast #Jim Jones (rapper) #Stitches (rapper) #Young B #Ron Brownz #Supreme Patty #Pinky (rapper) #Tanner Fox #ApoRed #Lil Boosie #Savannah Phan #Lil' Tasty #Little T #B Pumper #Sydney McGee #Yung Piss #Young Signorino #Shardilay #Ray J #V:RGO #Suigeneris #Khoren Mouradian #Sage the Gemini # Psycho Girl # Broly500 # Riskay # Eric Bellinger # Skinnyfromthe9 # Troy Ave # Rose Mulet # Puddle of Mudd # Hinder # Mr. C The Cha Cha Slide Man # Smoko Ono # DJ Durel # Chance The Rapper (Post-2019) # CBMix # DaBaby # Cocomelon # Waking the Cadaver # Lil YW Amun # G-Eazy # Sophia Grace # James Safechuck (Michael Jackson Accuser) # Dan Reed (the director of "Leaving Neverland") # Blanco Brown # MOMOLAND # Eddie Vedder # Jacky Jasper # Ed Robertson Songs/Albums #Nick Prosper - I Got #Yung Hummus - The Arrest of Lil Taco #Lil Baby - Close Friends #Kit Harington - Wildling #Riskay - Smell Yo Dick #Cardi B - Rollin #Cardi B - Bronx Season #Jessenia Vice - Power Numbers #Tyga - Bu$$in Out Da Bag #Tyga - Master Suit #City Girls - How To Pimp A N*gga #Bangerz (Miley Cyrus Album) #Saweetie - ICY #Famous Dex - STFU #Famous Dex - Rambo #Famous Dex - Hit Em Wit It #Lil Uzi Vert - You Was Right #Young Thug - Check #Gunna - Oh Ok #Lil Baby - Southside #O.T Genasis ft. Young Dolph - Cut It #Trinidad James - Taylor Swift #Fetty Wap - Aye #Lil Baby - Freestyle #Dr. Dre - Pause 4 Porno #21 Savage - Close My Eyes #Trinidad James - Di$respectful #Kodak Black - No Flockin 2 #K Camp - Money Baby #Wide Neck - That's Crazy #Lil Kim - Nasty One #BIG SMO - Kickin It Tennesse #Lil Mosquito Disease - Mosquitocito #Lil Boom - Fuck KD 2 #Kanye West - On Sight #KYYNG - Boolin With My Gang #2 Chainz - Dope Peddler #Soulja Boy - New Drip #Kevin Federline - PopoZao #6ix9ine - MOOKY #Ozuna - El Farsante #Little Mix - Strip #Shardinay - Oh Boy #Chingy - Right Thurr #Kobe Bryant - Kobe #Gucci Mane - Street N*gga #Trina - Fuck Boy #MIMS - This Is Why I'm Hot #Kanye West - Send It Up #Husky & Jessenia Vice - Una Oportunidad #Kreayshawn - Twerkin #Ray J - I Hit It First #T-Pain - Booty Wurk #Jessie J - Bang Bang #MC Hammer - 2 Legit 2 Quit #MC Hammer - Better Run #MC Hammer - Pumps In A Bunch #Waka Flocka Flame - No Hands #Tyga - Faded #OJ Da Juiceman - I'm Gettin Money #Famous Dex - Drip From My Walk #Gucci Mane - Stoopid #Lil Kim - Black Friday #Bow Wow - Marco Polo #Trinidad James - Female$ Welcome #Lil Wayne - My Homies Still #Juicy J - Gimme Gimme #Play That Funky Music (Vanilla Ice version) #Blood On The Dance Floor - Sexting #BrokeNCYDE - Sex Toyz #BrokeNCYDE - Yellow Bus #Soldier Kidd - Fish Tank #Soldier Kidd - Better Be #XXXTENTACION, Rio Santana, Judah & Carlos Andrez - I don't even speak spanish lol #Jay Rock - Win #Ronny J - Oshi #Lil Xan & Charli XCX - Moonlight #Lil Pump ft. Lil Uzi Vert - Multi Millionaire #Lil Debbie - Loaded #Deji - Ran #Desiigner - Hood #Lil Yachty ft. Ugly God - BOOM! #Lil Yachty - Count Me In #Lil Kloroxxx - Popper #Lil Kloroxxx - 4 Xanny #Lil Kloroxxx - Prom Queen #Riff Raff - Wrist Frosty #BlocBoy JB - Produced By Bloc #Lil Puro - Ringing #Pikotaro - Can't You See I'm Sushi #Vic Mensa - Dark Things #Lil Xan - Diamonds #Chief Keef - Uh Uh #Lil Mosquito Disease - Anime Narrator #at Wendys - Twitter Fingers #at Wendys - We Beefin #R.A.E.D - I no She Wants Me Back #Lafear - The Secret #Vanilla Ice - To The Extreme #Soulja Boy - Amiri #Smokepurpp ft. Lil Pump - Gucci Breakfast #Lil Boom - Fuck Steph Curry #DMGED - Gucci On The Floor #Lil Flexer, A.J & Yung Schmoobin - Glock & Uzi #Plies - Drip For Sale #Julia Michaels & Selena Gomez - Anxiety #Danny Gonzalez - SLIME #FlyRich Double - Big Boom #Lil Xan - TreeSap #Lanze - Lurkin #O.T Genasis - Bae #Nick Cannon, Conceited, Charlie Chip4s & Hitman Holla - Solid #Lil Meerkat - Meerkat Rap #Lil Xan - SLOPE #MANIA (Fall Out Boy album) #Machine Head - Bastards #Cal Chuchestra ft. Fellatia Geisha - Don't Talk To Me #Farid Bang, Capo, SCH & 6ix9ine - International Gangstas #Lil Poopy - Know The Name #Dom Chasin Paper & Lil Pump - Designer On My Drip #Tom Macdonald - Politically Incorrect #Tom Macdonald - Helluvit #Riff Raff - Neon Icon #L.O.D (Desiigner EP) #Simi (BlocBoy JB mixtape) #JackG - Hot Boy #Rich White Man - Street Savage #Rich White Man - Esketit #iLoveMemphis - Lean and Dabb #Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz #Nego do Borel - Me Solta #Katy Perry - Witness #Nicole Arbour - Bang Bang #Sage the Gemini - Gas Pedal #Las Ketchup - Asereje (The Ketchup song) # Finatticz - Don't Drop That Thun Thun # J. Dash - Wop # Rick Ross - Hold Me Back # Master P - Make 'Em Say Uhh! # Tyga - Molly # 2 Chainz - Birthday Song # Lady Gaga - Jewels n' Drugs # Soulja Boy - Report Card # Insane Clown Posse - I Stab People # Russ - Losin Control # Nick Cannon - Gigolo # Soulja Boy - What's Hannenin # ApoRed - Photoshop # Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Mixtape # LFO - Summer Girls # Yung Schmoobin - Heck Colorado # Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone # WoahhVicky - Woah Vicky # Blood On The Dance Floor - Star Power # Blood on the Dance Floor - I <3 Hello Kitty # New Boyz - You're A Jerk # Bone Crusher - Never Scared # 40 Glocc (Game Diss) # Pinky - Cut The Check # Soulja Boy - Fuck Bow Wow # Little T - Road Rage # Tanner Fox - We Do It Best # Sydney McGee - Lit Right Now # Jim Jones - We Fly High # V-Nasty - East Oakland # Lil Debbie - PUSH # Samwell - Dirty Nasty Naughty Boy # Apored - Everyday Saturday # Lil Droptop - POSTED IN THE TRENCHES # Steve Aoki - Night Call # V-Nasty - Gotta Ball # Yung Piss - Shoot Em # Tweenchronic - Skip Rope # R.A.E.D - I've Come Along Way # SkinBone - Biggest Comeback # Yung Flizz - Slippin # MC Rick - Nada vai Mudar # Sammie - Times 10 # Blueface & Jaques - You (remix) # Desiigner - Toot! # Lil Shizz - Megaphone # EARTHGANG ft. Young Thug - Proud of U # Cheat Codes ft. Afrojack - Ferrari # Gunna - One Call # Sydney McGee - Right Now (Remix) # Phoebe Ryan - Middle Finger # Silkk Da Shocker - Charge It 2 Da Game # Max Harris - High # Lil Shizz - Shizz A Wizz # Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin # Alana Thompson - Movin Up # Famous Cryp (Blueface mixtape) # Survive The Summer (Iggy Azalea EP) # LONER (JUMEX EP) # Yung Dush - Ain't No Novice # Blueface & Lil Shizz - Offbeat Cryp # Lil Shizz - Outstanding Move # Papa Thicc - Thicc # Lil Shizz - Detective Shizz Looking for Ya Hairline # The Homie - Sunflower (HomieMix) # Lil Kolya - Fantasy # Lil Bodypillow & Lil Taco - Flow # Bad Habits (NAV album) # Heartbreak Soldiers (Lil Xan mixtape) # Quavo - WORKIN ME # Quavo - BIG BRO # Bangs - Broke Boy # Speedin Bullet 2 Heaven (Kid Cudi album) # You're Welcome (Cokie the Clown album) # Soulja Boy - Jumpman # Kodak Black - Like That # Lil Twist - Young Money Freestyle # Soulja Boy - Speakers Going Hammer # Future - Drippin # Rae Sremmund - Swang # Black Eyed Peas - The Time (Dirty Bit) # Indigo (Chris Brown album) # Lil Yachty & Diplo - Forever Young # DJ Kass - Scooby Doo Pa Pa # Maluma ft. Bryant Myers, Noriel, Juhn - Cuatro babys # Brandon Beal - Twerk It Like Miley # Netsky, Aloe Blacc - Snitch # Carnage - Slot Machine # Billie Eilish - COPYCAT # Remy Ma - shETHER # Little Mix - Wasabi # iLOVEFRiDAY - Hate Me # Skrillex - Kill EVERYBODY # Nicki Minaj - Bust Down Barbiana # Ja Rule ft. Ashanti - Always On Time # 3 of a Kind - Babycakes # Doja Cat - Juicy # Silento - Numbers # Lauv- I’m So Tired # Kid Rock - Bawitabada # B. O .B - Flatline # Yung Fizz - Slippin # Yung Fizz - Ice Triccs # Lil Shizz - Revenue # Young Money Records - Bed Rock # Greatest Hits (MC Hammer album) # Joe Dean ft. Tim Bryson - Bad ABC # Paul Johnson - Get Get Down # Chumbawamba - Tubthumping # Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On # Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls # Kanye West ft. Mos Def - Drunk and Hot Girls # Tyler the Creator - Bitch Suck Dick # Tones and I - Dance Monkey # Eve - Let Me Blow Ya Mind # Migos, Karol G, Snoop Dogg - My Family # Attila - Attila Billy Joel band, not the metalcore band # Lulu (Lou Reed & Metallica album) # Madonna - Dark Ballet # Sam Smith & Normani - Dancing With A Stranger # Baby Kata - Pee Pee Poo Poo # Kelis - Trick Me # YNW Melly - Alarm # Kelis - A Capella # Lil Pump - Nu Uh # scarlxrd - DEMXNS & ANGELS # The Runaways - Cherry Bomb # Jon Pardi - Night Shift # YNW Melly - Drop Top # Brad Paisley & LL Cool J - Accidental Racist # Doctor in Distress # The Beach Boys - Hey Little Tomboy # Gnesa - Wilder # Coal Chamber & Ozzy Osbourne - Shock the Monkey # Genesis - Calling All Stations # Discharge - Great New World # Boston - Life, Love and Hope # Emerson, Lake and Palmer - Love Beach # Deep Purple - Slaves and Masters # Cryptopsy - The Unspoken King # iLOVEFRiDAY - Sauce It Up # Afrojack - Amanda # JUFU ft. Tati - Woahh # Xanman - Gucci Down # Kelsea Ballerini - Miss Me More # LMFAO - Get Crazy # Playboi Carti - No. 9 # V.I.C. - Wobble # Zac Brown Band - God Given # LMFAO - Hot Dog # Pitbull - I Know You Want Me # LMFAO - Yes # Vengaboys - Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! # Johnny Johnny Yes Papa # Finger Family # Richard Harris - MacArthur Park # Misha - SONG FOR ALL HATERS!!! (FOR KIDS) # Limp Bizkit - Hot Dog # Feel Good Inc. (Kidz Bop version) # Jason Derulo - Trumpets # St Anger (Metallica album) # MC Lyte - Fuck That Motherfucking Bullshit # Robbie Williams - Dickhead # Bad Bunny - Soy Peor # Bad Bunny - Callaíta # Anuel AA, Daddy Yankee, Karol G, Ozuna, J Balvin - China # Jhay Cortez, J Balvin, Bad Bunny - No me conoce # KSI - On Point # Tyler, The Creator - CHERRY BOMB # Young Thug - OMG # Travis Scott - first take # Trippie Redd - RIOT # Joyner Lucas - Way To Go # Gucci Mane - Alligators # Melanie Martinez - High School Sweethearts # Joyner Lucas - ZEZE Freestyle # Juice WRLD - Syphillis # J. Cole - Foldin Clothes # Blueface - Gang # Lady Gaga - Applause # Lil Nas X - Kick It # Lil Uzi Vert - Diamonds All My Wrist # Tyga - Maykherkhum # Future - Drippin # Playboi Carti - arm and leg # DaBaby - Best Friend # Corey Feldman - Imagine # Corey Feldman - Working Class Hero # Lil Wayne - Get a Life # Los Wachiturros - Tirate un paso # Delfín Quishpe - Torres Gemelas # WHIPPED CREAM & Lil Xan - Told Ya # Heartbreak On A Full Moon (Chris Brown album) # Quality Control & Migos - Stripper Bowl # Marshmello,Tyga & Chris Brown - Light It Up # Ugly God - Batman # Kodak Black - Pimpin Ain't Easy # Murda Beatz,Lil Pump & Sheck Wes - Shopping Spree # Dj Khaled,Travis Scott & Post Malone - Celebrate # NAV - Vicodin # Unkle Adams - Vivid Things # Kid Buu - Fake Energy # Ugly God - Lost In The Sauce # Lil AK Trap - Sippin # Tom MacDonald - Lethal Injection # Kid Buu & Lil Keed - Sauce # Dr Vades & Blanco - Ringtone # Lil Mosquito Disease - Mosquitos # City Girls & French Montana - Wiggle It # Unkle Adams - The Extermination # Dada Major - Joker # Gunna - Speed It Up # Chunx - Reeboks # Blanco Brown - The Git Up # Blueface & Mozzy - Gang # Kid Buu - Misery Needs Company # Lil Packz - Animal # IceJJFish - I Want U # Lil Mosquito Disease - Lean in my Cup # IceJJFish - I Got You # Lanze - Smoke # Soulja Boy - Thotiana Diss # Rich White Man - Rippin Racks # Lanze - Ape Shit # KYYNGG - Shyt # Baby Goth - Mary # Sho - Bababalenciaga # POO BAND - Jah On Drums Freestyle # LunchMoneyLewis & Doja Cat - Make That Cake # Silento - Loving You # Soulja Boy - Tha Block Is Hot # Wasii - Trap Boo # Frank & Maury - Money Talks # K9Gang - Bandz Freestyle # Woahhvicky - Money Counter # JJ Loves Some Gru - Ran Out Of Gucci # Lil Droptop - Trap Man Dan # Lil Droptop - Slide # Lil Droptop - Durag Warrior # 88Rising,Joji,Barney Bones & Rich Brian - Hopscotch # Lil Blurry - Faucet # Lil Blurry & Tootie Raww - Young Bulls # Denis Graham - That On That # Tankhead - Tick Tock # Iggy Azalea - Pussy Pop # Melanie Martinez - Sippy Cup # French Montana,Juicy J,Logic & A$AP Rocky - Twisted Awful Moments in Music History #Taylor Swift lies about the Famous lyrics #Macklemore & Ryan Lewis win Best Rap Album of the Year instead of Kendrick Lamar at the 2013 Grammys #Song name/artist misattribution/Fake electronic dance songs/IDs (i.e. reuploading songs from underappreciated electronic music producers with names of famous artists just to gain attention) (classic example: "M&H Band - Popcorn" -> "Kraftwerk - Popcorn"; modern example: "Aventry & LoaX feat. Rosendale - Close to You" -> "Alesso - Close to You") #Takeoff's "left off bad and boujee" interview #Kodak Black says he's better than 2Pac & Biggie in his XXL Freshman Interview #Vic Mensa's 2018 BET Cypher #Kodak Black disrespects Nipsey Hussle. #Eminem almost dies in a car crash #Lanze's beef with Juice WRLD #Lady Gaga & R Kelly's leaked and unreleased Do What U Want music video. #Chance The Rapper saying about top 5 rappers #BET Awards 2019 #Primavera Sound Festival 2019 #R. Kelly censorship in Thrift Shop #Grammy's cuts off Drake's Speech #Death of Jeff Buckley #Death of Randy Rhoads #Death of Otis Redding #TomorrowWorld 2015 disaster #Love Parade disaster #Limp Bizkit wins best MV over RATM. Forbidden Pages (explain why) # N&A productions and all of his songs - The N&A productions Article is already on Terrible TV Shows Wiki, while the Dame Tu Cosita Gang Article is already on Atrocious YouTubers Wiki. # Ava Max - Sweet but Psycho - Controversial reasoning, Planned to have article on Best Music and Songs Wiki. # Lizzo. She has an article on Best Music & Songs Wiki. As of now her songs should not be added as they have not received bad reception, if her reception changes in the future then pages about her songs could be added. # Kat McSnatch or anything related to her. She has an article on Best Music & Songs Wiki. # Kim Kardashian - Never had plans to start a singing career despite Jam (Turn It Up) being a flop. # My First Album - Peppa Pig - Way too niche audience to be on here. # YouTube songs, read rule number 5. Only YouTube songs that have been officially released as singles count. #Unreleased albums as they have not been officially released and we have no idea whether they are good or bad. #Minecraft parodies (ex. Mine Diamonds). #Let It Go - Idina Menzel - Do we need to explain here? Fine, we'll just explain why in two words: Controversial reasoning. #Lou Bega - He’s good...a bit, but there is an annoying chorus in Mambo No.5. #Melanie Martinez or anything related to her - Cause of flame wars and edit wars. #Taylor Swift - Lover (song) - It's considered one of Taylor's best songs she has done in her modern era. Plus, it has a page on Best Music And Songs Wiki. #SuperMarioLogan - The Bunny Do! - YouTube song. #Eminem - He has a page on the Best Music and Songs Wiki. His new music may be added though as it has decreased in quality by a landslide. #Chris Brown (old) #Lady Gaga - Bad Romance - It's a truly good song that's already having an article planned fur Best Music And Songs Wiki #Lorde - Royals - Sure, it may be crazy-minimalistic, but the way Lorde sang it and the way the song is produced is really creative and unique. Besides, it too is going to have an article on Best Music And Songs Wiki. #Pink Guy - STFU - Already has a page on Best Music And Songs Wiki and is a great comedy song. #Panic At The Disco - Into The Unknown - Controversial reasoning. #Charli XCX - Only a couple of her items can be here as she is still a good artist, plus, the only album she released that was bad was "Charli".